Ride Me to Hell
Ride Me to Hell is the third episode of season 2 of Ugly Americans. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis The end of his favorite TV series, "Dishonorable Discharge", sends Francis Grimes off the deep end. Mark Lilly has to help him get to the bottom of his inexplicable attachment to the show, uncovering a deep seated memory along the way. Plot Francis Grimes' favorite television series, "Dishonorable Discharge", ends after six seasons. It is revealed in the finale that the entire series was just an angel's dream. Grimes is outraged and determined to change the ending. Later, Mark Lilly tells his girlfriend, Callie Maggotbone, that he has not seen his father since his fifth birthday. Mark's roommate, Randall Skeffington, is touched by this and decides to document Mark's journey to find his father, so that he can become a Hollywood director. Mark is assigned by Twayne Boneraper to investigate Grimes, who has been busting people who enjoyed the ending of "Dishonorable Discharge". He and Randall (who documents everything with his video camera) ride along with Grimes in his squad car. During a flashback, it is revealed that Grimes was a real cop in the 1970s and worked with an undercover expert named Jimmy. He was dishonorably discharged from the force and repressed all of his memories of being a cop. Mark figures that this is why he is so angry with the ending of the series, and takes him through his past by using the same car driven by Grimes and his partner Jimmy. In the car, Grimes has a flashback again and drives to Hollywood. Meanwhile, Aldermach Maggotbone is ready to hand over his title as the leader of Hell to his daughter, Callie. However, Callie does not want to take over his job. A competition is held to choose which contestant will overtake the title. Callie tries to lose every challenge, but Twayne makes sure that she wins each time. At the studio where "Dishonorable Discharge" was filmed, Grimes forces some bystanders to act in his revised version of the ending of the series, which reveals the memory Grimes had repressed: While trying to take down Aldermach as he was becoming the new leader of Hell, Grimes accidentally killed a disguised Jimmy. Afterwards, Mark, Grimes, and Randall head back to New York to sabotage the new ceremony. At the ceremony, Aldermach unexpectedly chooses to give the Slitherax (a large, demonic snake one has to swallow in order to become the leader of Hell) to his secretary, Cathy, over Callie. Just as Cathy is about to receive the snake, Grimes crashes his car into the church and shoots her. It is then revealed that she is actually Grimes' old partner Jimmy, who was working undercover in Hell for 35 years. Embarrassed, Grimes begins to repress his memories again, which Mark believes is for the best. The episode ends with an angel waking up, suggesting that the episode was her dream. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2